Love Is All That Matters
by forcverandalways
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs break up so Ducky is forced to take matters into his own hands


**You may know that I love Jane Austen adaptations. One of my all-time favourites is the 2009 BBC miniseries of Emma. There's a scene where Emma tells Me Knightley she can't marry him and this is sort of what this is based on. It's also sort of based on The Script's new single, The Last Time. I heard it on the radio recently and I immediately thought of Jibbs. I'll probably end up doing a songfic with it in the near future XD. I also found a prompt on Pinterest, and that prompt was where the idea for this story originated from.**

**Enjoy guys x**

_Prompt: "I can't be in love with you!"_

After days and days of thinking, Jenny Shepard had made up her mind.

"Cynthia" she said into her intercom, tears in her eyes. "Please ask Agent Gibbs to come up here. Tell him it's urgent."

"Yes, Director" her assistant said.

A few moments later, Gibbs walked in the door.

"Hey, Jen. What's-" he halted what he was about to say when he saw the tears in her eyes and his voice became gentle. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be in love with you!" She sobbed and he looked shocked at her outburst.

"Why not?" He inquired.

"It just won't work!" She cried.

"Jen-" she cut him off.

"Just go, Jethro" she muffled.

Gibbs walked out, his heart broken for the third time in his life.

He went downstairs and sat at his desk.

"Are you alright, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"Going for coffee" he suddenly announced.

"What was that about?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know" McGee responded.

Just then, Ducky walked in.

"Where's Gibbs?" The Scotsman asked.

"He has gone for coffee" Ziva answered.

Ducky then proceeded to walk up the stairs. He got to the top and went into Cynthia's office.

"Is she in?" He questioned.

"Yes, I'll let her know you're here" Jenny's assistant replied before she pressed the intercom button. "Director, Doctor Mallard's here to see you."

"Send him in, Cynthia" Jenny stated.

Ducky walked in.

"Jennifer, I was wondering-" he took one look at Jenny and his eyes widened. "What happened?"

The redhead looked at Ducky, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I broke up with him" she whispered.

"Why?" He inquired.

"I don't want to break his heart again" she informed him.

"You love him, don't you, Jennifer?" The doctor asked.

"More than anything" she answered.

"He loves you more than anything too" he reminded her gently.

"I don't know what to do though!" She said.

"Tell him. He loves you" Ducky stated firmly.

Jenny shook her head.

"Jennifer, if you don't tell him, then you'll regret it" he told her.

"I'd rather regret this than regret breaking his heart again" she answered fiercely.

"I'm pretty sure you broke his heart by doing this" the Scotsman whispered.

Jenny sighed sadly as he walked out. She put her head in her hands again, tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

Just then, Ducky got into the elevator and pressed the button for the floor of Abby's lab. He got there and walked into the lab.

"Abby?" He called.

"Hi Ducky!" The goth cried. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help" the Scotsman said.

**NCIS**

"Gibbs, Ducky would like to see you. He says it's urgent" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded before he got into the elevator.

At that same moment, Ziva was running up to Jenny's office.

"Cynthia, can you please let the Director know that Doctor Mallard would like to see her? He says it's urgent" the Israeli requested.

"Of course" the assistant responded before she pressed the intercom button and Ziva walked out. "Director, Doctor Mallard would like to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Of course, thank you Cynthia" Jenny answered before she rushed out and went down to Autopsy.

"Ducky?" She asked as she walked through the doors. "What's-"

The redhead stopped right there.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Gibbs questioned.

"You're here because you two have things you need to sort out, and you're not leaving until you've sorted them out" Ducky said.

"Ducky, I have work to do" Jenny replied.

"I do too" Gibbs added.

"So do I, but you two need to sort out your problems. I'm going to get a cup of tea" the Scotsman said before he left.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Why'd you break up with me?" The Marine blurted out.

"Because" she stated, "I don't want to break your heart again."

"Jen, you broke my heart when you said we couldn't be together. I love you, more than anything in the world" he reminded her.

"I love you too" she whispered, "but I don't see how it'll work out in the long run."

"Jen, you mean the world to me. I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you" he told her.

Tears glistened in Jenny's eyes.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, hope in her heart.

He nodded. She hesitantly put her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. He put his hand on top of hers and laced their fingers together.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"No need to apologize, Jen. We've got love on our side, and that's all that matters" he replied.

**The Pocahontas quote just came into my head randomly and I had to Google it to check what it was XD.**

**I'm actually pretty proud of this oneshot :-)**

**Thanks for reading guys, I love you all eternally**


End file.
